Never Cry Again
by Cloudie
Summary: What's this I heard? Kagome is called 'The girl who doesn't cry'? What happens when she meet Inuyasha and he trys to get her to cry again? R/R
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Even though I want Inuyasha's cute doggy ears. ;_;  
  
Chapter 1 : Prologue  
  
He turned and walked away, leaving her crying in the rain. Memories flashed back at her. Memories of how her life was like until this day.  
  
Never had she felt so betrayed and like an idiot. Never had she thought this would ever happen to her. Everyone whom she trusted had betrayed her. Her boyfriend, friends, even her own best friend whom she thought she could truly trust the most. Why did this ever happen to her. Everything was going so well, until this tragic day came.  
  
Never would she let anyone played with her again like this. This time, she'll show them all. Show them that she isn't weak. 'Never would I cry again' as she told herself.  
~*~*~*~  
  
There's my new story. ^-^ What do you think of it? Is it good? Kinda sort eh? Well, this IS the prologue. Don't worry, more to come. ^-^ In the meantime, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! *waving two fans* . . . hm. . I seem to write the word 'never' too many times. . . *sweatdrops* 


	2. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: Sadly, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me.  
  
A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! ^-^  
  
DemonBlade: Well, I was gonna put it as Romance/Angst, but then I changed it to Romance/ General. Since I dunno if it's is gonna be Angst. I'll haveta see in my later chapters.  
  
Invisible Rain: Sadly, but I think it's gonna be an AU. Since the storyline would be in the present.  
  
Sierra-Falls: Uhm. . I'll explain who her boyfriend and best friend is in one of the chapters after someone finds about her past.  
  
These are to the people whom I have to explain some parts. Thanks anyway to all the people who reviewed. ^-^  
  
Lastly, I can only update at nights, when I have time or weekends, since I have homework to do. . But I'll try to update as much as possible.  
  
' ' . . . . . . . thoughts * * . . . . . . action sounds " " . . . . . . . conversations or what the person is saying out loud  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: A New Beginning  
  
A girl with long wavy hair that reaches up to her waist, walked through the hallways to her class. This will be a new beginning for her. No one would know about her past and she could start afresh.  
  
As she stepped inside the class, she could see the teacher trying to make her students behave properly. Paper planes could be seen flying all over the place and loud noises could be heard from the students.  
  
Mrs. Kaede, the teacher, was annoyed by the class's behavior that she banged a ruler hard on the desk. All the students jumped in fright and quickly sat in their rightfully position. Most of them were interested in the new girl and the others were trying to get their get their good hearing back. (A/N: Let me explain. You know when something VERY loud is heard next or near your ear? And then it seems like your going deaf but you aren't? That is what I'm talking about)  
  
"Hello. My name is Kagome Higurashi." Kagome introduced herself with an almost cheerful voice. She then walked to an empty seat and sat there while Mrs. Kaede started the lesson.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After class ended, Kagome walked out but was stopped by a girl with long black hair tied into a ponytail. She had ruby red eyes and introduced herself as Sango. As they started a conversation with each other, a flash of green and white passes right by them. (A/N: They boy's clothes are green and white like Kagome's colored uniform in the manga.) It crashed onto the wall, making the wall crack.  
  
"PERVERT!" "MOLESTER!" "FREAK!" "STAY AWAY FROM US!" was words heard from a group of girls. Kagome sweat dropped while Sango sighed and held her head as if it was a daily thing that she has seen. Kagome looked at who crashed and saw a boy with black hair and a short ponytail with spiral eyes.  
  
As quick as lightning, the boy has now positioned himself in front of Kagome holding her hands in between his. "What beautiful maiden have been sent to cure this injured man. May I ask this beautiful maiden one question? Can you bear my child?" *BONK!* Kagome and Sango had punched his head giving him two large bumps.  
  
"Sorry Kagome. He's ALWAYS like that. His name is Miroku. He's a year older, but you should really watch out. His hands tend to . . ." *rub rub* Sango didn't have the chance to continue since Kagome already knew what she meant. Miroku's hand was in the lower part of her back. *SLAP! PUNCH! KICK!* Lying in one end of a corner was an injured Miroku. Sango was amazed at Kagome. "You know Kagome, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship. Come on, I'll give you a tour of the whole school. As they left leaving Miroku lying on the floor injured.  
  
In the shadows, a white haired and golden-eyed guy came out. "You should know better than that Miroku. By now, you should really know what happens when you mess with girls." Rubbing his head, Miroku said "But I can't help it Inuyasha, it's my nature." Inuyasha snickered and helped Miroku up.  
  
As Kagome and Sango took a tour around the school, they came by Rin. Rin is one of Sango's friends. Rin was a very sweet, nice, and caring girl. She can be really innocent. "Rin sure is innocent. Isn't she?" Kagome asked. "Yep." *sigh* "She can sure make me give in when I decline on some things she ask me. That's one of the worst part about her. Cause in the end, I tend to regret saying 'yes' to her." Kagome laughed nervously as she sweatdropped.  
  
As the bell rang, they girls hurridly went to their class. "I'll see you after school. Ok?" Kagome nodded and went her way.  
  
'Maybe this time, I can really have a great friend who won't betray me. Let's just hope this happens. I don't think it's time to reveal my past to anyone yet.' Kagome sighed and went inside the classroom.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So how was it? It doesn't seem that good and interesting does it? *sweatdrops* well, this is the beginning. . . O yea, Inuyasha has white hair but no doggy ears in this story. Or should I make him into a human with black hair and purple eyes? Rin is the same age as Sango and Kagome too. R/R!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! ^-^ 


	3. Dinner at Kagome's House

Disclaimer: Inuyasha Never did belong to me.  
  
A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!! ^-^ I'm so happy! ^-^ I'll try to write as long as I could possibly do.  
  
Here's a new chapter for all of you people. ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~ Chapter 2: Dinner at Kagome's House  
  
  
  
After school, Kagome met up with Sango as they told each other before. "Hey Kagome, wanna go to the ice cream store?" "Sorry, but I have to go home today. My mom said her friend is coming to our house and she wants to introduce her to me." Kagome sighed. "Oh ok. I understand. Maybe next time, ok?" Sango bid farewell and left.  
  
As Kagome was walking home, she felt someone was stalking her. She turned this way and that, yet, the person would go her way. She quickened her pace not wanting to be kidnapped or raped.  
  
Kagome turned around to her house and waited until the guy would pass by. As the guy was about to turn to her house, Kagome quickly beat him up with her school bag. "PERVERT! STALKER! HELP!!!! AAAHHH!!!" Kagome screamed and shouted at the same time. She continued beating him up not caring who he was. The guy did the best he could do to stop her.  
  
Hearing the loud commotion, Kagome's family and her mom's friend's family quickly ran down the stairs. "What's going on Kagome?" Her mom asked worriedly. Kagome stopped and ran behind her mom and poked her head out. "That guy was stalking me!" Kagome said and pointed at the long white- haired guy who's lying down on the ground injured. "Inuyasha?!" Kagome's mom's friend gasped.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Both families sat down in the living room, while Inuyasha was having his bruises tended by his mom. Souta went to play with Inuyasha's little adopted brother, Shippo. Kagome's grandpa was drinking tea and having a conversation with Inuyasha's dad. Kagome and her mom were having a talk.  
  
"How was I supposed to know that was your friend's son? I never even saw him before." Kagome pouted and crossed her arms. "Oh, I know Kagome. But you didn't have to hit him that hard." Looking at Inuyasha with many bruises and sweat dropped. "It wasn't my fault. He shouldn't have stalked me" Kagome said and turned away.  
  
Inuyasha quickly stood up and shouted at her. "ME!? I didn't stalk you! I just happened to go your way!" "How should I know that you were going MY way!?" Kagome shouted back. Both started a big argument and with the grown- ups trying to calm them down. Inuyasha's mom was busy to tend his wounds. Shippo and Souta looked at the big scene in front of them as if it was a TV. show. Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshoumaru stared boringly at them. ~*~*~*~  
  
After a while of separating the two and tending Inuyasha's wounds, they finally seated down at the dinner table.  
  
"I'm sorry, I should've have been the one inviting you to dinner instead of you." Inuyasha's mom said. "Don't worry. It's not a big problem" Kagome's mom said. "Next time I'll invite you to dinner" "Sure." Kagome and Inuyasha's mom both talked to each other.  
  
Shippo and Souta were playing with their food, not wanting to eat the vegetables. Sesshoumaru just ate his dinner politely. Kagome's grandpa and Inuyasha's dad went into a conversation about sports.  
  
Kagome was sending death glares at Inuyasha, which send shivers down his spine. Without anyone knowing, both were kicking at each other's leg under the table. Since both were sitting across from each other in the dining table.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After what seemed like hours, Inuyasha's family parted away from Kagome's house. It was hard for Inuyasha to walk down the shrine stairs since he was injured from Kagome's book bag and because they were kicking each other under the table. Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow at Inuyasha thinking he was weird. Inuyasha send a glare telling him not to ask him about it.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After Inuyasha's family left, Kagome went up to her room and lay down on her bed. Her legs were sore from the bruises she got from Inuyasha. 'I'm so going to kill him. I better not see him EVER again. Or else there'll be trouble going on' she said to herself and went into a deep slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Next day, Kagome walked to school tiredly. Her legs were still sore from the previous combat with Inuyasha. Sango came up to her and asked "Hey Kagome, what's up? Why are you walking so weirdly?" Kagome looked at her and then at the floor. "Don't ask." "Ok,. . . Better hurry up or else we'll be late." Sango dragged the poor Kagome to class.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Miroku came by to their desk in class and was next to Sango. "Hey." He grinned. "One more inch and you shall see your doom." Sango gave Miroku an ultimate death glare. Miroku moved his hand which was close to her bottom and frown. "How'd you know that?" "Let's see . . . having many encounters with you and you end up injured?" Sango smirked at him.  
  
Miroku looked at Kagome and asked. "What's the matter with her?" Sango shrugged. "Hey Miroku!" a masculine voice shouted. With her head down on her arms, Kagome hopped it wasn't who she thought it was. "Hey." Miroku greeted and slapped his hand with Inuyasha's. "So, we're in the same class again, huh Inu."  
  
Kagome was thinking this was her worst day ever and hopped he didn't noticed her. Inuyasha had just spotted her with her head down on her arms. "Hey, wench. So we meet again." Kagome stood up and slammed her palms on the table and stared at him, making everyone inch away from her. Just then the bell rang. "Saved by the bell." Kagome said and sat down. "Feh!" Inuyasha said and went to sit in the seat behind her.  
  
'This is going to be a long day' Kagome thought and put her head back on her arms. "Ok class. Everyone take a seat." Mrs. Kaede said. "You are going to have a project. But you will also be assigned with a partner that I chose for you." Everyone groaned and other noises. "Quiet!" Everyone stopped.  
  
"Ok, here are the partners that you'll be working with." Mrs. Kaede read down the list. Kagome was praying she won't be assigned with Inuyasha. "Inuyasha and Kagome. . ." Kagome felt like a rock had jus hit her, which was sort of true, since Inuyasha was throwing small paper balls in the back of her head. ". . . . and lastly, Miroku and Sango." Sango was gaping like a fish, while Miroku was smiling happily. "NOT THAT PERVERT!" Sango jumped up and shouted. Everyone stared at her. "Uhm. . sorry." She said and sat back down.  
  
For Kagome, this was the start of a living hell. (A/N: Sorry for the word. . I usually don't use the word 'hell'.)  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So, what do you people think? Is it long enough? I tried to make it long for you guys to enjoy. ^-^ R/R!!! 


	4. Project Disaster?

Disclaimer: I, again, do not own Inuyasha  
  
A/N: Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but I can only update about 1 or 2 chapters a week.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Project Disaster?  
  
Many students rushed out of school quickly to go home or other places with their friends. Somewhere outside the school building, loud noises could be heard.  
  
"INUYASHA! We have to work together for our project! The sooner we finish the sooner it'll be done and the sooner we won't have to see each other anymore!" Kagome shouted while following Inuyasha. "Then stop stalking me like and IDIOT!" Inuyasha shouted back at her, while picking up his pace to get away from her.   
  
*BAM* Kagome had just dropped a rock on him from out of nowhere. Everyone around them flinched back and wondered where she got the rock from. "Who's an idiot now, stupid!"  
  
Getting up, Inuyasha shouted at her while having a big bump on his head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR WENCH!? YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!" Kagome glared at him and slowly said "Never . . . call ME a WENCH!"  
  
Everyone inched away slowly to get as far away as possible from Kagome. *BAM!*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome yelled to indicate she's home. She took off her shoes and put down her book bag. She walked into the living room and her mom greeted her. "Hello Kagome. How was school?"   
  
Hearing a low growl, Kagome's mom turned to see a guest. "Oh hello, I'm Kagome's mom and you are?" Inuyasha snorted and said "Inuyasha." "Oh my, what happened to your cheek?" Kagome's mom said as she noticed the slight bruise on his left cheek.  
  
Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something but Kagome was faster than him and said "He tripped and crashed onto a wall." Trusting her daughter's words, she told Inuyasha to be careful next time. Inuyasha growled at Kagome since he wanted to tell her mom cause of Kagome, he got THIS bruise on his left cheek. Kagome shot him a glare that says 'If-you-say-it-then-you'll-be-seeing-a-black-eye-tomorrow.  
  
"Mom, we're gonna do our project." Kagome said and went up to her room, followed by an angry Inuyasha. "Okay, I'll bring some ointment for Inuyasha's cheek and snacks for you." Kagome's mom said and went to go get the stuff.  
  
Kagome closed the door in her room and turned to see Inuyasha sitting on her bed. "Off the bed, pal." Kagome gave him a warning tone. "Feh! Why should I? You're the cause of the bruise on my left cheek." Inuyasha pointed to his bruised cheek. "You wouldn't have the bruise if you didn't call me a 'wench'." Kagome glared at him.   
  
"It's a free country. I could say whatever I want." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I'm warning you. . ." Kagome gave him a menacing look. "Feh! Like I care. I could always tell your mom what happened." Inuyasha smirked while seeing Kagome's horrifying look. "You wouldn't dare." "Watch me."  
  
Just as thing were about to get worse, there was a knock on the door. Inuyasha and Kagome quickly went into the position as if they were doing a project. "Come in." Kagome said kindly.   
  
Kagome's mom came in with a tray full of snacks and a bottle of ointment for Inuyasha. "Hello. Here's your snacks and Inuyasha, put the ointment on before your cheek would get worse. Have fun with the project." Kagome mom said as she left the room and closed the door. "We will." Kagome said before she closed the door completely.   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha went as far away as each other as they can. Kagome is on one side and Inuyasha is on the other side of the room. Breaking the silence, Kagome said "Let's finish this project so then I won't have to see your face anymore." Inuyasha growled and started on the project.  
  
"Okay, we have to write a story and draw pictures on an oak tag to see how the characters look like and what the story is like." Kagome read the instructions. "Hm . . . seem easy for me." Inuyasha said while peeking over her shoulder.   
  
Kagome flinched and quickly turn to face Inuyasha. Seeing how close both of them were, they both blushed. The doorknob clicked and the door opened to reveal Souta. Seeing the scene, Souta shouted "Mommy! Mommy! Kagome and this white-haired boy are kissing!" Souta ran down the stairs while shouting that they were kissing.   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped at the little boy's outburst. Realizing their position, they flinched away from each other. "Never go near me, wench." Inuyasha said. "Me!? You were the one who was peeking over my shoulder!" Kagome shouted. "Feh!" was all Inuyasha could say.   
  
After much arguing, they finally decided what story they would write about. "Ok, you type the story while I draw the pictures." Kagome arranged so they won't be doing the same thing. "I type the story!? Why don't YOU write the story and I'll draw!?" Inuyasha shouted. "Because I draw good!" Kagome used her thumb and pointed to herself.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Teenage arguments. I remember that your father and I used to argue a lot too when we were their age. This is what happened . . . all those arguments just brought us together." Kagome's mom put her hands on both sides of her cheek and smiled. While Souta sweat dropped at his mother.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was typing the story while Kagome was doing the poster.   
  
Inuyasha was having a hard time writing the story. 'Grr . . . I hate writing! Stupid Kagome making me write the story, while she gets the easy part. Oh well, I'll just leave the grammar and spelling errors.' *type type type*  
  
Kagome was having trouble with the glue. *sweat drops* 'I think I put too much glue. OH NO! Over here is smudged with glue!' *trying hard to wipe the glue off* 'Aww . . . the picture's all messed up and so is the oak tag.'  
  
After a couple of hours, they finally finished the project separately. "Hey Inuyasha, let me read your story." "What? No way! Not unless you let me see what you did." Inuyasha held out his hand as if asking her to give him the oak tag. Kagome held on to the oak tag away from him, shaking her head. "Fine, then I won't let you read the story." Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned away.   
  
After thinking about the situation, Kagome reluctantly gave him the poster while she read the story.   
  
After a while of examining or reading, Kagome and Inuyasha both shouted. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" "Inuyasha! You have too much grammar and spelling errors! Have you ever learned how to write a perfect story!?" "Well for you information Kagome, what did you do with the glue!? Look at all the mess! Can't you handle glue properly!?"  
  
"Well if you didn't make me write the story, this project won't be a disaster!" "WHAT!? You can't even draw!" Kagome said while poking a finger at his chest. "Says who?" Inuyasha took out a piece of paper and a pencil and began drawing. After he finished drawing, he showed the picture in front of her face. "What do you call this then, Miss. Smarty-pants!?"  
  
Looking at the picture of a smiling stick figure, Kagome couldn't help it but burst into giggles and then into laughter. "What? What is wrong with you woman?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, who's on the floor crutching her stomach to make her stop laughing so hard.   
  
Kagome then stood up while wiping her tears and laughing a little, she said "You call that a picture? What's wrong with you? All I can say is that it looks like a stick figure." Boiling mad, Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned away, facing his back towards Kagome. "Fine, then I won't help you in that project. We'll just fail and get an 'F'."  
Shocking Kagome, she quickly said, "Ok ok, I'm sorry. Let's just do the project together so there'll be no disaster."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After a couple of hours, they manage to finish the project. "Wow. This project looks amazing." And amazed Kagome said. "Yep." Inuyasha looked at the time and saw that it was already night. "I gotta go home now." Inuyasha picked up his books and started walking out the door. "Bye." Kagome said as she sent him to the door.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
'Well, that's a first time I actually talked to her instead of arguing. She's friendly once you get to know her.' Inuyasha thought as he walked home in the night.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome plopped herself on the bed. 'Inuyasha isn't that bad. Maybe we could become friends.' Kagome sighed.   
  
The door opened and Souta came into her room. "Hey sis. Dinner's ready." Kagome nodded. "What happened to that boy? Did you scare him away or something?" Souta asked. Kagome quickly sat up and shot a glare at her little brother Souta. "What do you mean 'scare him away'!?" "Well, let's see. Both of you were arguing and there were loud commotions in your room . . ." Souta went on listing and why he thought Kagome scared him away.   
  
"I'm giving to the count of three. One . . . Two . . ." Kagome counted giving Souta a warning to run. "MOM!!!!" Souta ran out of the bedroom. "Three!" Kagome chased Souta downstairs and when she caught him, she tickled him.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: How was it? Sorry for the cliff-hanger. I was busy with school. Since I'm now starting the second cycle and I have all these projects and homework and new classrooms and stuffs. Hope you enjoy this chapter. ^-^ 


	5. What's This? A Winter Play?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: SORRY FOR THE HUGE CLIFFHANGER!!! ;_; I didn't get to update this story, since I was working on my other story (and being lazy), which was supposed to be finished on Christmas Eve. It's called Winter Sorrows. Hope you enjoy my other story! ^-^  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: What's this? A Winter Play?  
  
A few weeks or months have passed since Kagome had enrolled into this school. It seems just like a peaceful day, but unfortunately, it isn't.  
  
*SLAP* "HENTAI!" a girl's voice could be heard shouting. "But my dear Sango, I . . ." a male's voice could be heard talking to Sango. "EEEKKK~~!!!" *SLAP* *BAM* *BOOM* "Don't 'dear Sango' me! I can't even trust you being near me with those hands with you, Miroku!" Sango shouted at the painfully bruised Miroku. "But Sango, I can't help it when I'm around you." Miroku said with a lecherous grin. Fuming mad, Sango stomped into class with Miroku trailing behind her.  
  
"My, my, I wonder who gotten you mad. Could it be someone perverted?" Inuyasha said from his desk, while glaring at Miroku. "Or could it be someone with those hand, which seems to be mostly wandering around?" Kagome tried to calm Sango down, while glaring at Miroku. "Why is everyone picking on me!?" Miroku said whining. "Oh common Miroku, who's picking on you?" Kagome sarcastically said while smiling. "Well, it was the two people who were sending their DEATH glares at me. Well, should I say, Kagome and Inuyasha?" Miroku said while crossing his arms.  
  
*BANG!* Everyone stared at the teacher who just came in the class. She has shoulder length hair that is brown and is curled in at the bottom. She also has dark brown eyes and is around her twenties. When she banged open the door, she almost gave everyone a heart attack. "Good morning class! How was your winter vacation? Hope you enjoyed it, since we're going to have a play!" The theater teacher said cheerfully.  
  
"What?" "I never heard of it, have you?" "No." whispers could be heard throughout the whole class. Hearing some of the whispers, the teacher asked cocking her head, "Oh. I didn't tell you? Oh dear silly me. I must've forgotten." The teacher laughed sort of nervously. All the students face faults. "Well, the play would be held about four weeks from now. That'll be enough right?" The teacher said with that smile still on her face. Dark shadows could be seen hovering all the students.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lunchtime:  
  
"ARG!!! I can't believe it!!! Our theater teacher is so forgetful!" Kagome groaned in frustration. "Don't forget that she's naïve." Sango added. Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Also, don't forget that she's pretty." Miroku also added. All three heads looked at him while sweat dropping. *BONK* Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha walked away, leaving Miroku with a big lump on his head. "Sango! What you do that for?" Miroku said while whining and holding his head in pain.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Next day:  
  
"Teacher!" a girl said while raising her hand. "What's the story for the play?" "Oh uhm . . . " The teacher started while thinking. Everyone waited for her to speak. "Uhm . . . " The teacher continued while still thinking. Everyone was very anxious to know the storyline of the play. "I forgot." The teacher said while smiling. " . . . . . " Everyone was speechless and some fell on the floor anime style, while others sighed hopeless.  
  
Inuyasha growled furiously and mumbled "What's wrong with this teacher!?" Apparently, he's one of the few people who fell on the floor. "How should I know? I don't even know why she's a teacher." Miroku grumbled while looking at the teacher, who's looking for something on her desk.  
  
"Oh look! I found it on top of my chair." The teacher said happily. Everyone looked at the teacher blankly.  
  
"Well, this story is about a snow angel who one day decided to go down to Earth to explore, for she had never been there before. While she was down there, she fell in love with a human boy. But she cannot love him, because it is forbidden for angels to fall in love with mortals. But the snow angel would not give up her love for the mortal boy. Thus, this was a problem, so, they sent her friend, the wind angel, to go down there and try to separate them. So, she did, but then she fell in love with the mortal boy's friend. So it really angered the gods and they sent someone down to assassinate the two boys." The teacher read the story of the play and came to a stop.  
  
"So what happens afterwards teacher?" one of the students asked. "Seems like the rest of the story was cut off." The teacher giggled nervously. "Well, I guess we'll just have to make up the ending." The teacher suggested happily.  
  
When the class was about to end, the teacher said "We'll meet after school in this theater room and on Saturdays, we'll meet from 11 a.m. to 5 p.m., so we'll have enough time to rehearse. Have a good day!"  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha snickered. "I can't believe what lousy play we'll have to do." "What!? I like it!" Kagome said while defending the play. "What kind of angel would break a rule just to be with a mortal!?" Inuyasha shouted at her. "Well, unfortunately, it doesn't seem like you ever fallen in love!" Kagome shouted back. "What do you know!? You don't even know anything about me!" Inuyasha was really angry now. "Well, I know what it means to love!" Kagome couldn't stand him anymore.  
  
They were about an inch or two away from each other faces, sending static(A/N: I don't know what's it called.) towards each other's eyes. Miroku and Sango knew better to not get involved in this conflict. "Feh!" Inuyasha said and walked away. "Arg!!" Kagome said frustrated and put her head down on her arms, which are on the table.  
  
Sango whispered to Miroku. "You go take care of Inuyasha and I'll take care of Kagome." Miroku nodded and jogged away to Inuyasha.  
  
Sango sat down next to Kagome who has her head down. "Kagome, you don't have to get mad over him. You know he's always liked that. You don't have to cry, just because of one argument with him." Sango said while consoling her. Kagome jumped to her feet, which gave Sango a fright. "Who's crying over him!? I'm not crying over him! Next time I see him, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind." Kagome said while shaking her fist and walked away angrily. "Well, that went well." Sango quietly said while staring at the enraged Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha! Hold up!" Miroku called out while running towards Inuyasha. "What is it now Miroku." Inuyasha said annoyed while crossing his arms and turned to face Miroku. Miroku stopped once he reached him and was out of breathe. "If it's Kagome, then I don't want to hear about it." Inuyasha said stubbornly. *sigh* "Why do me and Sango always have to deal with you two." Miroku complained.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault, since she always have to start the argument!" Inuyasha furiously said. "Well, you are wrong in some things." Miroku calmly said. "Who's side are you on!?" Inuyasha shouted. "Common Inuyasha, by know, you should know your own faults." Miroku said as he went to sit on the grass. Inuyasha just gave a snort.  
  
"Besides, there's a saying about opposite couples attract." Miroku teasingly said. Inuyasha gave a death glare to him. "Uh . . ." Miroku was backing away slowly from Inuyasha. *BONK* Inuyasha walked away to his next class, leaving Miroku, lying on the grass unconscious with a lump on his head.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After School:  
  
"Let's start giving out roles. All of you will have to try out for the roles that you want." Ms. Hanaki (theater teacher) said happily, while clasping her hands together. Just then, the door to the auditorium opened, revealing a male teacher, who is about a year or two older than Ms. Hanaki, and behind him, is his class.  
  
"Mr. Akimoto, glad to see you arrived." Ms. Hanaki said smiling at the dark brown hair and dark brown eyes teacher. Mr. Akimoto just nodded and smiled at her. "Ms. Hanaki! How come there's another class?" a student in Ms. Hanaki's class called out. "Did you forget to tell them?" Mr. Akimoto sweat dropped. "Oh silly me. I keep on forgetting stuffs today. Well, since it seems that this class has a small number of people, I asked Mr. Akimoto to combine my class and his together. So then there'll be enough people to do the play." Ms. Hanaki explained to her class.  
  
"Now let's start!" Ms. Hanaki said happily. As they were staring, a boy who's in Mr. Akimoto's class suddenly noticed Kagome. He went up to her and grabbed her hands. "I must be in heaven seeing some so beautiful like you." The boy said while staring into Kagome's eyes. Kagome examined how the boy looked like. He has a long black hair, that's been put into a ponytail. "Kouga!" Inuyasha shouted when he saw Kouga holding Kagome's hands. "What are you doing here, wolf boy!?" Inuyasha shouted while going up to Kouga.  
  
"Oh it's you, dog-turd." Kouga simply said. "Can you leave us alone? Can't you see I'm talking to my woman here?" Kouga said while glaring at Inuyasha. "You're WOMAN!?" Kagome and Inuyasha shouted in disbelief. "What do you mean you're woman, wolf boy!?" Inuyasha came face to face with Kouga. "Hey! I'm not you're woman!" Kagome shouted at Kouga.  
  
"Hey! Cut it out you two. No fighting! You two have to participate with each other for the play." Mr. Akimoto said while separating Inuyasha and Kouga. "Ms. Hanaki! Are you going to help me?" He asked Ms. Hanaki, who's smiling happily. "So wonderful to have a young love." Ms. Hanaki smiled widely. Everyone sweat dropped at her.  
  
"Ok, let's start the try-outs." Mr. Akimoto said, breaking the silence. Everyone left for the stage, leaving Ms. Hanaki in her fantasy.  
  
After an hour or two, they have finally finished the try-outs. Mr. Akimoto posted up the roles for each person on the bulletin board. Everyone crowded around to see what parts they got. "If you have any problems with your role, please come see us." Ms. Hanaki smiled happily.  
  
"What!? Why did I get the part of the assassinator!? I would be better off with being the lead male role!" Kouga said as he went to see Mr. Akimoto. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango went to go see Ms. Hanaki and Miroku just tagged along. "Why do I have to be the lead male role? I'll be stuck being lovey-dovey with her!" Inuyasha said while pointing at Kagome. "You're having a problem about that!? I'm the snow angel! I don't want to be stuck with you!" Kagome shouted at him. "What about me!? I'm going to be the wind angel, which means I'm going to be a couple with Mr. Pervert over here!" Sango argued while pointing at Miroku. "Why, I don't have any problem with my role, my dear." Miroku grinned.  
  
"Well, you all fit your parts perfectly. I don't see why there's a problem over here." Ms. Hanaki smiled. "In any cases, your parts would not be changed. It'll be your permanent role." Ms. Hanaki said. All the people who don't like their parts groaned. "Well, that's it for today. We'll meet again tomorrow. You all may leave." Mr. Akimoto said.  
  
Everyone was happy, since it's over, for today. They were so happy, that they rushed out in a second. Ms. Hanaki smiled. "Well, it seems like they can't wait for tomorrow." Mr. Akimoto looked at Ms. Hanaki weirdly and sweat dropped. 'Is she naïve, or is she really naïve?' He asked to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome groaned. "I can't believe I'll be a couple with him. He gets on my nerves!" Kagome shouted in frustration. "You're unhappy? Look at me. I'm stuck with the pervert." Sango sighed with her arms crossed. They both walked home frustrated.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I FINALLY finished this chapter! ^-^ I'm so happy. I like the teacher, Ms. Hanaki. ^-^ Also, I'm thinking of making Ms. Hanaki and Mr. Akimoto a couple. Don't worry. They're not ugly or old. They're around their twenties (like I said) and are pretty. ^-^ R/R! ^-^ 


	6. An Unexpected Meeting

Disclaimer: Of all the characters in this story, I own Ms. Hanaki and Mr. Akimoto. The rest belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A/N: Well, this is the chapter. The moment that you all have been waiting for! ^-^ A certain someone's PAST! ^o^ Well, ALL is not revealed here. Just some.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: An Unexpected Meeting  
  
  
  
"Okay class. Let's do scene 4 act 3, and this time, no more interruptions or accidents." Mr. Akimoto said while sighing.  
  
Just before when they were doing this scene, Miroku groped Sango when they were hugging. He ended up getting smacked by her. When they were doing this scene, Kouga was declaring his love for Kagome, but got interrupted by Inuyasha who punched him hard. That blow sent Kouga flying towards Miroku, who bumped into another student. That student accidentally let go of the rope, which caused the curtains to fall. The curtains made the students on the stage to lose balance, which caused them to knock down some of the objects on the stage.  
  
After setting the stage back up, Sango and Miroku had to redo the scene over. "Better not touch me, pervert." Sango muttered while glaring at him. Miroku gulped from those eyes that's going to kill him if he touches her. Miroku nodded nervously meaning he understands.  
  
As they were doing the scene again, Ms. Hanaki suddenly yelled, "Cut!" Everyone froze and looked towards to Ms. Hanaki. "Sango, you need more emotions, like this." Ms. Hanaki went to the stage and towards the spot where Sango was. Then, Ms. Hanaki started to act the scene with Miroku.  
  
Mr. Akimoto then stopped the scene and went to act as Miroku's character. Both teachers were in their own world as they acted the scene.  
  
Everyone stared at the teachers in awe, at how they acted. "Now I know why she's a teacher." Kagome said, as they still stared at the scene in front of them.  
  
Both teachers then stopped and saw the audience that they have. "We must've been carried away." Ms. Hanaki said shyly. Mr. Akimoto nodded while blushing a bit.  
  
After a while, they finally finished their rehearsals for today. Tomorrow, they wouldn't have to rehearse, since it's going to be Sunday.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Awww . . . Sango, are you sure you can't come?" Kagome pleadingly asked. Sango sighed. "Sorry Kagome. I have to baby-sit Kohaku and then go over to my aunt's house. Maybe next time." Kagome groaned and told her 'ok', then hanged up saying bye to her.  
  
"Guess I'll just go shopping alone." Kagome muttered under her breathe. She picked up her things and left the house. "Bye mom! I'll be home before dinner!" "Ok sweetie, have fun!" Kagome's mom yelled back, just as Kagome was about to close the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome went inside the mall and went to some cloth stores. She browsed through some clothes; tried some; bought some; you get the idea.  
  
As she walked around the mall, her eyes caught on something that attracted her attention. She went towards it and stared at it from outside the window. It was a music box with blue color on it. It had all these nice decorations on it, such as ballet shoes, ribbons, etc. There are tiny figures that are on the pink lines or the side of the box. Inside, there is a boy bear and a girl bear dancing together.  
  
Kagome eyed at it as if it was a magnificent thing to see. After seeing it for a while, she turned around. As she turned, she bumped into someone. "Sorry." Kagome apologized.  
  
The girl whom she bumped into looked at her. After looking at her for sometime, an evil smirk appeared on her face. "My, my, my. Why it isn't Kagome Higurashi." The girl said in a sarcastic surprised tone. Her two friends with her giggled after what she said.  
  
Hearing that voice, Kagome lifted up her head, just to see the face, which she thought she'd never see again. Upon seeing her, Kagome became shocked. 'This can't be. It has to be a nightmare.' Kagome's heartbeat increased and she just wanted to run away. But if she did, it'll show them that she's a coward and they look down at her more.  
  
Taking a deep breathe, Kagome replied "Why hello there, Yura. Never thought I'll see you again. You look much better than before. The last time I saw you, you had a hideous mask of make-up on you, that someone could mistaken you for a clown."  
  
Kagome smirked at her. Yura was so mad that she was insulted, that it seems as if steam was coming out of her ears. One of her best friend's whispered in her ear. "Don't worry Yura, we'll get back at her." Upon hearing that, Yura smiled evilly. Kagome didn't like that smile one bit.  
  
"It's good to know you still remember me, Kagome." Yura replied keeping her cool. "Of course, you still have that hideous face on you." Kagome smiled not so nicely. Yura frowned, but then put it back to a smile. "It's amazing how time flies by, nee Kagome? The last time I saw you was when you got dumped."  
  
Kagome winced at the memory of her past. "Oh, I'm sorry. It kinda . . . slipped." Yura smiled and shrugged as if she meant to say it purposely. Kagome just stood there. She didn't know how to get back at her. She just stood while listening to Yura talk about her painful past.  
  
"Oh, what's his name? Oh right. It was Hiten that dumped you. Well, just to let you know, him and me are doing just perfectly fine together. We even have a better relationship that you and him had." Yura was enjoying this. She loved to make Kagome suffer. She was the one who everyone picked on.  
  
Finally Yura stopped babbling to stop and look at how Kagome's expression is. Kagome looked pale from Yura's talking. "Oh I'm sorry Kagome." Yura said again as if she's mocking her. "Are you gonna cry? Oooops. My bad. I forgot that you can't cry, cause you're the girl who doesn't cry." Yura said with a laugh.  
  
Kagome looked down. She didn't want to see their faces. She hated them. Hated them all. She wanted to run away, but she can't. Her legs wouldn't move. She wished this would end soon. She couldn't stand it anymore. She wanted to scream, to scream out loud. Release her pain and suffering. But all she could now is just listen to Yura's babbling about her painful past.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha came out of the game store. He had come here to buy games and had finally bought the game he always wanted. He couldn't wait to go home and play with it. He went through all the trouble just to get money to buy this game that he wanted, and now he got it. (A/N: Sorry to all of you who wanted to know, but I don't know what kind a game a boy would REALLY want. ^-^'')  
  
He can't wait to get home and start playing. He was walking towards the mall's exit, when he spotted Kagome and three other girls he didn't recognize. He know that a fact that those three girls couldn't possibly be Kagome's friends, cause they seem to be ganging up on her.  
  
Curiously as to know what they were talking about, he started to walk towards them.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
As Inuyasha neared, he shouted "Hey! What are you guys doing?" Hearing a boy's voice shouting, all girls turn their heads to face Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha." Kagome said in a whisper that nobody could hear.  
  
Seeing how good-looking and handsome he is, Yura put on a seducive smile on, as she walked towards him. "Why hello there, handsome. What brings you here?" Yura flirtatiously said while putting her arm around Inuyasha's arm.  
  
Inuyasha gave her a disgusting look and tore his arm away from her. Then he walked towards Kagome.  
  
"Hey! You don't go on and ignore me like that!" Yura angrily shouted. "What does she have that I don't!?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, she's ten times more that you'll ever be! Besides, she's prettier than an ugly face girl like you." Inuyasha insulted at her.  
  
Yura gasped. No one had ever insulted her. She stomped away angrily with her two friends following after her.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked with concern. Kagome nodded her head and then turned to him, giving him a death glare. Inuyasha blinked at Kagome's sudden change of behavior. First she seems down, then she nods at him with a pale face, now she looks at him with her death glares. 'What's wrong with her?' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"I don't need your help! I could've handled them myself!" Kagome spat at him. Inuyasha snorted and then replied disbelievingly, "Surrrre you can." "I don't need your help! I don't need anyone's help! I could've done it myself!" "Right." Inuyasha waved her off.  
  
"So, you know those girls or something?" Inuyasha asked wondering why a bunch of girls would gang up on her. "No." Kagome simply said while avoiding his eyes. "You're lying. I could tell." Inuyasha said, noticing her avoiding his gaze.  
  
"So, what's the story behind you and her?" Inuyasha questioned her. "I don't want to talk about it! You're asking too many questions! Besides, why do you care!?" Kagome shouted angrily.  
  
She didn't want anyone to know about her past. She wanted to start afresh without anyone knowing her past. She just wanted to leave it alone and in the back of her head. She didn't want memories to come back. She wanted to forget them all. All of it and start a new one.  
  
"Ok, calm down. You're attracting attention." Inuyasha tried to calm Kagome down, noticing people's stares at them. "If you don't want to say it, then fine by me. See ya." Inuyasha said as he walked away.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha stopped and turned around to face Kagome. "Thank you." Kagome said sincerely and from the bottom of her heart. Then she smiled at him. Not a fake smile, but a real smile from her heart. "Oh yea, don't tell anyone about this." Kagome said warning him. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
After thanking him, Kagome turned around and walked into the crowd.  
  
Inuyasha stood there still staring after Kagome to where she left. His hair was sticking up everywhere and a blush was forming on his cheeks. His heartbeat was increasing fast. He didn't really know what this strange feeling is. Returning back to normal, Inuyasha walked off, not caring about what the strange feeling was. At least now, he could go home and enjoy his game.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
After shopping in the mall, Kagome decided to walk around the park. She didn't want to go home yet. Not after what happened today at the mall. Never thought she'd meet them again. Not after what had happened.  
  
She needed time to clear her head from all this problems. She didn't want to face her fears. Not yet.  
  
For now, she just wants them to go away and never come back. She didn't have the courage to face them yet. Maybe someday, she'll tell her present friends about her past. Even Inuyasha.  
  
'Why did Inuyasha just popped into my mind?' Kagome was freaked out. 'Come to think of it, there seems to be a special kind of feeling when I'm around him. Maybe . . . Nah. Can't be. I could never trust any boy I date after what he has done. Not even love them.' Kagome pondered as she started to head back home, after having a walk in the park.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: How was it!? ^-^ Good? This chapter was more interesting nee? R/R!  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger. ^-^''' Gee. . .I'm getting more and more lazy. O.O''' Must not become lazy . 


	7. AN Note

Sorry for not updating for SUCH a long time. Maybe I should just hang myself as punishment. *sigh* But then, there wouldn't be a story. ^-^''' Anyways, I may not be updating for a long time, or just a while. Since I have a writer's block and I think somewhere in this story, I screwed up. So I'm reading back my chapters and find out the mistake. Also, I may be editing some of my chapters. For the time being, you can go look at my other chapter, Moonlight Dance. ^-^ 


End file.
